


I Came to Say Thank You

by phoenix316



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316
Summary: Narcissa wants to thank Severus for agreeing to help Draco and hopefully, save her son.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	I Came to Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> ] First of all, this is for Trickie Woo on LiveJournal who wanted some Severus/Narcissa action. Second, thanks to nota, as always, for her wonderful work as a beta. I hope you all enjoy this bit of forbidden goodness. Originally posted in July 2006.

Severus was sitting in his chair, reading a book, when he heard a knocking at his door. It was highly unusual for him to have visitors, especially two in the same week.

Setting down his book, he cautiously moved to the door and cracked it. “Narcissa? What are you doing here?”

“Are you alone? May I come in?” she asked nervously.

He stepped back and opened the door for her. “I thought I told you not to return?”

She slipped through the door and seductively shrugged off her cloak. “I know. I just had to come back, and I knew that Wormtail would be gone tonight.”

He noticed that the front of her robe was very low cut. Forcing himself to look into her eyes, he asked, “Does Bella know that you are here?” He knew her sister still did not trust him and would not think twice about attacking his house, as foolish as it would be, if she knew Narcissa was here.

“Of course she doesn’t. I learned my lesson last time.” She moved closer to him and purred, “I wanted to thank you properly. Which I couldn’t do the last time since she was here.”

As she ran her hands across his chest, he could see the lust in her eyes. “That isn’t necessary.” He was still concerned that they would be discovered. If Bella returned and found Narcissa missing, she would go looking for her sister. And he did not doubt that Wormtail would eagerly tell everyone about the liaison if he were to discover them together.

“I saw the look in your eyes when you answered the door last time. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me for years.” She trailed her fingers down his chest toward his waist. “We both want this,” she murmured seductively.

“And what about Lucius?” he asked softly.

She laughed playfully. “Oh, come now. You expect me to believe that he’s been faithful to me? Or perhaps you believe that I have nevertheless been faithful to him?” Grasping the front of his robe, she pulled herself against him and rubbed his leg with the inside of her thigh.

He couldn’t help how his body was reacting to her touch. It was true that he had long desired her, but he was not the kind of man that wooed a ‘friend’s’ wife. But he found his hormones wresting control of his body and his hands caressing her voluptuous curves. Looking down at her, he saw her lips pursed, expecting a kiss. Before he could make a decision, she laced her fingers in his hair and drew his head down for a kiss. After the momentary surprise wore off, he returned the kiss hungrily, fulfilling a dream he had been having since he had first met her.

When they momentarily broke contact, she was panting. “I assume you have a bedroom?” she asked as she started unbuttoning his robe.

He answered by sweeping her into his arms and carrying her through the hidden door and upstairs. Once in his bedroom, he gently placed her on the bed, and they tore into each other’s clothes.

As he looked down at her beautiful, naked body, he had one last flash of apprehension. “Narcissa…”

She interrupted, “Please?” She tugged on him and flipped around so that she was straddling him. Gently, she twisted her nipples, moaning in pleasure. “Touch me,” she gasped.

Not only was she stimulating herself, but she was also rocking over his burgeoning erection, distracting what was left of his rational mind. A small part of his brain still thought this was a bad idea. “We shouldn’t…”

She slid down his body, trailing kisses down his chest, his stomach… He gasped as she circled his erection with her tongue before running her tongue along the underside. Gripping the sheets tightly, he was unable to contain his moans of pleasure.

Gently, she licked the tip, tasting him. Looking up at him, she slowly ran her lips around her mouth in a very seductive manner. “If you desire, we can do it this way, though, I would prefer something more… intimate,” she whispered as she massaged his sac.

“Oh—Merlin—stop!” He tried to push her away.

“Don’t you want this?” she asked in mock disappointment.

He managed to gain the upper hand and spun her around to the bottom. “I do, but if you don’t stop that, it will be a very short night.” It had been quite some time since he had been with a woman, and he knew that he could not last much longer, especially if she insisted on stimulating him like that.

“Glad to see I turn you on.” She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs.

As he slipped his fingers inside her, he noticed that she was already wet. Clearly, he was not the only one aroused. As he massaged her, searching out her most sensitive spot, she moaned and writhed, and he bit his lip trying to maintain control.

“Oh, Severus,” she moaned.

Her voice was music to his ears. Never had his name sounded so good. Deciding to return the favor, he suckled on her nipple, eliciting even more moans. He had no idea that she would be so vocal, and he wanted nothing more than to plunge himself inside her. But first, he wanted to take advantage of this situation, truly regain control.

Sliding down her body, he flicked his tongue over her clit. Assured by a series of little mews that she enjoyed his ministrations, he delved deeper, enjoying her taste. He listened to her cries getting louder as his tongue circled her. Her fingers laced in his hair, holding him to her, encouraging him to continue. As he sucked on her, her cries of pleasure nearly drove him over the edge. He pulled away from her.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded.

He slid back up her body and silenced her protests with a passionate kiss. As he kissed her, he positioned himself to thrust into her. Slipping his hands under her shoulders, he broke the kiss and thrust into her, burying himself as deeply as he could. He grunted as he felt her tightness surround him.

“Oh, Severus,” she moaned and wrapped her legs around him.

Burying his face against her breast, he continued to enjoy the moment. This was far better than he had ever imagined. Her cries were the most arousing sounds he had ever heard, especially when she called his name.

Increasing his pace, he knew that he didn’t have long and could only hope that he could bring her with him. Pulling her tightly against him, he plunged as deeply as he could inside her as quickly as he could. He was completely mindless as he gave in to his hormones. His breathing became heavier; he felt release coming and gave a few last deep thrusts before collapsing on top of her.

Kissing her hungrily, he looked into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. Yes, she definitely looked satiated.

“Perhaps I could come back and thank you again?” she offered playfully.

“Really?” That shocked him. He had not expected her to make this more than a one night stand.

Her hands danced across his back. “Merlin, yes,” she moaned as she writhed under him.

He didn’t know exactly how much time had passed, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before Wormtail returned. As much as he would have liked to spend the entire night with her getting to know her better, he knew she had to leave. “Narcissa, you really should be going.”

“Don’t you want to go again?”

“More than you can know, but your absence will be noticed.” He continued kissing her.

“It’s hard for me to leave with you on top of me,” she said playfully.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and rolled onto his back. She leaned over and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip as she pulled away. “I’ll be back.”

He grabbed her wrist. “I can’t let you risk it. Send me an owl when you are free; I’ll come to you.”

She grinned at him. “How kinky. I’ll do that. Look for my owl,” she whispered huskily as she slipped out of bed.

After she was gone, he tried to determine if he had completely taken leave of his senses. At some point, Lucius would get out of Azkaban; someone like him did not stay behind bars for very long. And when that happened, if the Dark Lord did not kill him, he would surely discover what had happened and come in search of Severus. Despite what Narcissa said, he knew that Lucius was quite possessive and definitely did not know about any of her dalliances.

This was a horrible mess he had got himself into, but he found that he just didn’t care. It wasn’t every day that he had a gorgeous woman throwing herself at him. This was not an opportunity he would pass up.


End file.
